


In Your Space Boots

by SpecterQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU & Overused Tropes Challenge, Bodyswap, M/M, May Writing Challenge, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, POV Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Polydins, Smut, Voltron Server Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen
Summary: During a trip to a planet joining the coalition, Lance and Shiro are exposed to something that causes them to swap bodies. What will this mean for Voltron and their relationships?Written for Vol-Tron? Server's AU & Overused Tropes Challenge





	In Your Space Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my indulgent overused trope piece for the May writing challenge! It's featuring shklance but there are obviously other ships within that ship present. (I kinda confused myself with that one)
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely Juli for the title!! ♡
> 
> Edit: In case it's not obvious, this is a crack fic, guys.

 

Lance wasn’t paying a whole lot of attention as the paladins were led through an elaborate garden. Another boring diplomatic talk to convince yet another planet to join their coalition. Allura and Shiro were taking the lead and chatting amiably with a creature that had too many tentacles for comfort. Distracted by the pretty and terrifyingly large flowers, Lance inadvertently wandered away from the group. By the time he realized what happened he was lost.

He listened for the others voices and tried to follow them, but the paths didn’t seem to meet up. The sun was setting and the giant flowers seemed to take on a more menacing aura as shadows fell across them. Panic bubbled up in his chest when he thought maybe the vines were starting to move. He stopped on the path and leaned forward trying to see if they really were or he was just imagining things.

“Lance! There you are.” Shiro jogged up beside him, looked puzzled for a moment, then leaned forward as well. “What are you looking a-”

He was cut off as a cloud of something like pollen shot out of a nearby flower nailing both him and Lance directly in the face. They reeled backwards coughing, sputtering, and wiping at their faces.

“Oh my god, what was that?!” said Lance smearing the pollen all over his hands and staring down at them in horror. “Are we going to die? Is this some kind of sex pollen? Am I going to live my hentai dreams?!”

“Lance, calm down,” sighed Shiro as he continued to wipe his face. “I’m sure we’ll be fine. Come on, let’s get back to the others. The elder said we shouldn’t be in this garden at night.”

Lance nodded and followed Shiro through the winding path. Beside a little tingle in his gut, he didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary so they’d probably be okay. Or at least he hoped they would.

 

* * *

 

A banquet was held in the paladins honor and the leaders of Lintoth officially declared they were joining the coalition. By the time they got back to the Castleship everyone was understandably tired with bellies full of alien cuisine. Shiro looked a bit uncomfortable and Lance thought maybe his headaches had come back.

“You should go rest, big guy,” he said patting Shiro gently on the back.

“Yeah.” Shiro put a hand on his abdomen and frowned. “I think something I ate is upsetting my stomach. Goodnight, everyone, and good job today.”

As Lance watched Shiro trudge off towards his room he realized he too felt a bit nauseous. Everyone else seemed fine so he wondered if it was really the food that upset their stomachs or that bizarre pollen. He was honestly too tired to give the issue decent thought, so he figured he would just ask Coran to check him out in the morning.

The entire night Lance’s dreams were plagued with frightening, adrenaline-filled scenes. He was fighting in an arena and winning by sheer luck at times. The creature that attacked him was large and powerful, almost familiar. He took a blow to his side and was sent flying. His body hit the ground and rolled a few times. When he looked up he saw a glowing weapon plummeting towards his head.

Lance awoke with a startled gasp, covered in a sheen of sweat. He hadn’t even sat up yet when he knew something was wrong. For starters his eye mask was gone and he generally didn’t move around enough at night to knock it off. Secondly, his pajamas were missing. Everything except for his underwear. Still groggy, he sat up and looked down at his body, idly scratching the back of his head.

His mind abruptly screeched to a halt, stuttering around the glorious pectorals that greeted him. Bringing trembling hands to them, he squeezed experimentally. As if he couldn’t already tell whose chest he was looking at the prosthesis gave it away entirely. The muscle was dense and solid under his, or rather Shiro’s, hands as he continued to grope the pecs before moving down to the washboard abdomen. Before he could wander lower, he tossed back the covers and stood up.

The first few steps were unsteady but muscle memory kicked in and Lance made it to the small adjoined bathroom. Sure enough, Shiro’s face stared back at him in the mirror. He touched the side of it jolting slightly at the feel of the prosthetic fingers, then once again got distracted by his chest.

“Lance?! Lance, are you in here?”

He heard his panicked voice and stepped out of the bathroom, watching the surreal sight of himself walking into the room.

“Shiro? Is that you?” he asked hearing Shiro’s voice come out of his mouth.

“Yes, it’s me! How did this happen...hey, knock that off.” Shiro -in the form of himself- stomped over and smacked his hands off the pectorals he was still feeling up.

“If I had to guess, I would say it was the plant that barfed on us.”

“Oh yeah...I forgot about that.” Shiro put his hand to his chin thoughtfully and made a distinctively Shiro-like expression with Lance’s face. “We’ll have to contact them and ask if they know what’s going on.”

“So...um,” Lance gestured to Shiro’s body. “You don’t wear the pajamas, huh? Not that I’m complaining. It’s actually pretty comfortable to sleep in the nude, though-”

“Lance,” warned Shiro, though it sounded a lot less threatening in his own voice. He went over to a compartment and pulled out an outfit, tossing it to him. “Get dressed. We need to figure this out before we get called out again.”

Lance caught the clothes and started to put them on awkwardly since they weren’t really his to begin with. When Shiro turned away lost in thought, Lance lifted the waistband of the boxer briefs and stared into them curiously. A noise flew from his mouth before he could stop it and Shiro caught him in the act even though he let go of the elastic quickly.

Shiro laughed and shook his head. “I suppose we’re going to get pretty well acquainted with each other whether we like it or not. I’m going to go get dressed too. Meet me on the bridge when you’re ready.”

After Shiro left the room Lance lifted the waistband again and let out a low whistle. He kind of hoped the swap would last a while so he could explore more parts of his new body.

 

* * *

 

Explaining that they had somehow swapped minds in their bodies was easy enough, but trying to figure out what to do about it was getting them nowhere. Coran mentioned he had heard of such a thing happening through rumors, but lacked any personal experience. They ended up calling the Lintoth elder for help.

The elder’s eyes had gone wide upon hearing what happened and he ducked offscreen to whisper to another person. “The Dembruuk has graced you with a quest. You must see it through or risk angering the spirit.”

Lance nodded thoughtfully even though he had no idea what that meant. “Interesting, interesting...what happens if we anger this spirit somehow?”

“Then the mind swap remains permanent,” said the elder waving a few tentacles.

Everyone chimed in with various comments and protests until Shiro silenced them, managing to make Lance’s voice boom over the others.

“What do we have to do to appease this spirit?” he asked crossing his arms. He seemed fairly comfortable in Lance’s body, easily adjusting his mannerisms to a new frame.

“That is for you to discover. The reason it chooses people for the swap is different each time.” The elder paused taking in several confused faces. “As paladins of Voltron I have faith you will be able to determine those reasons. If the problem persists past a few days, let us know and we will gladly assist you.”

“How long do the swaps generally last?” asked Allura staring at the elder evenly. “If this affects our ability to form Voltron, the entire universe is in danger.”

“The longest I’ve seen is roughly three months,” said the elder fidgeting his tentacles nervously. “But that is uncommonly long! Most are about three to five days.”

“Wonderful,” said Allura under her breath. “Thank you for your assistance.”

Her hand had not even made it to the disconnect button when the alarm started blaring. Coran severed the feed and brought up several HUD screens. A fleet of Galra ships was approaching the Castleship, likely having stumbled upon them on a routine patrol.

“Princess, should we wormhole?” asked Coran.

“I’d like to save that for a last ditch effort,” said Allura turning to Shiro and Lance. “It’s worth trying to fight. Let’s get to our lions.”

Shiro and Lance had to fight habit and dress in the wrong suits as well as hop into the wrong lions. Of course the lions knew exactly what was going on and refused to activate for the wrong person, even if they looked like their paladin.

“Shit...I guess you know what’s up,” said Lance staring down at Shiro’s broad hands gripping the levers. “And I was super excited to fly you, Black.”

They hastily swapped lions and both reliably came to life. It was weird to see Shiro piloting Red and Lance took a couple selfies to commemorate the experience. It stopped being fun soon after the lions launched and Lance realized piloting with a different body was not as easy as he’d expected.

Red was the fastest lion and Shiro’s body was much bulkier than Lance was used to. He could still move it quickly, but there seemed to be a frustrating delay between his brain’s command and prompt movement. Not such an issue while lounging around the ship, but detrimental in a battle where microseconds counted. Shiro seemed to be having the opposite problem, tossing Black haphazardly into situations he normally handled with grace.    

In the end, they were able to form Voltron, which was really all that mattered. The battle was over soon after and the lions all returned to their hangars. Despite the sloppy display, Allura congratulated them, beyond relieved that the universe was still safe. She told everyone to rest and wormholed the Castleship to what she hoped was a safer location.

Pidge dragged both Shiro and Lance to the medbay and ran several tests on them. Hunk trailed along interested in the results but left early to help Coran with dinner. When they gathered to eat, Lance was amused to see Shiro enthusiastically stuffing his face. Well, Lance’s face. He knew his metabolism was pretty high and he was normally famished after battles. Strangely, he didn’t feel especially hungry himself, but tried to clear his plate.

“Lance,” called out Shiro as he attempted to slink out of the room.

“I’m not gonna lie, this is pretty confusing,” said Hunk as he passed them. He stopped to stare into Shiro’s eyes that now contained his best friend. “I can’t even tell you’re in there, buddy.”

Lance laughed and clapped a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, definitely more of a Shiro gesture than his. It was slightly concerning since he hadn’t meant to do it. “It’s going to be okay, Hunk. I’m sure we’ll change back eventually.”

“In the meantime, let’s go to the training room and learn how to use these bodies better,” suggested Shiro clenching one of Lance’s fists and frowning down at it.

“Good idea.” Lance squeezed one of Hunk’s arms reassuringly, happy it was more of a “him” thing to do. Hunk seemed to notice and smiled at him before leaving.

Shiro ran them through some basic drills and forms after they thoughtfully exchanged bayards. Lance practiced shooting both versions of his gun and Shiro ran through more forms. He could feel the potential strength resting tensely in Shiro’s body, which made him stop when a thought dawned on him.

“Hey, Shiro...how does this thing activate?” he asked lifting the prosthesis and wiggling the fingers.

After doing a pretty well executed roundhouse kick, Shiro stopped with raised eyebrows. “Oh...um, it’s kind of hard to explain.” He walked over to Lance and scratched at his jaw. “I almost want to say don’t use it but it is a real _handy_ weapon.”

Lance stared at him for a beat before falling into a fit of laughter. “Oh my god,” he wheezed. “Shiro...that was a great pun!”

“Glad you liked it,” smiled Shiro. “It’s pretty strange to see myself laugh like that...but it’s good to see me having fun.”

“Are you, though?” asked Lance letting the bayard shrink as he walked closer to Shiro. “I mean, I know this sucks but-”

“I don’t think it sucks,” interrupted Shiro, stretching. “This body is fast and agile...and different. It’s nice to get a fresh perspective.”

“So it’s liberating? That makes sense.”

“I think we’ve done enough for one day.” Shiro started walking away. “I’m going to hit the showers and try to sleep...in your room I guess.”

“Sounds good.” Lance trailed after Shiro still adjusting to the slightly longer gait. “If you need anything let me know, okay? I don’t care what time it is.”

He watched Shiro nod his head and disappear into the communal showers. After standing in the doorway for a minute, Lance decided to follow him. Their bedrooms only had sonic showers and that just wasn’t as satisfying when you felt grimy.

As he undressed at his locker, he suddenly realized it contained no clothes that would fit him. He tossed Shiro an apologetic look as he reached past him to grab a spare outfit. Shiro startled as if coming out of a stupor, blinked a few times, then silently moved to Lance’s locker. When Lance got down to Shiro’s underwear once again, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and hesitated.

“Just do it,” said his own voice nearby. He glanced to his right and saw that Shiro was already undressed and pulling on one of his robes. “We’ve seen each other naked before. It’s not a big deal.”

Lance begged to differ. While they had seen each other naked plenty of times, as had the entire team, their current situation was much different than stealing furtive glances. Shiro left the room with a caddy in hand and Lance finally worked up the courage to pull off the underwear.

There it was hanging heavy and uncircumcised between his legs. Lance considered himself to be pretty well-endowed but what he had now was definitely larger. He considered strutting into the showers nude to show it off but wrapped a towel around his waist instead. The only person to show it off to already knew what it looked like.

Showering took on a whole new level of interest as Lance spent extra time scrubbing every inch of his new muscular body. Of course, first he had to “borrow” some of his own soap from Shiro who handed it to him with a blush. More than once he had started to get hard, but valiantly suppressed any urges to go further. If Shiro wasn’t a few stalls down it definitely would have played out differently. He felt like congratulating himself on his restraint by the time he finished, and also noted Shiro had taken just as long.

On the walk back to Shiro’s room, Lance thought about what it would feel like to jerk off in a different body and predictably started to get hard again. He also wondered if Shiro’s body tended to arouse quickly or if that was just his thoughts swaying the chemistry. It was probably a mix of both though he wasn’t about to ask.

He searched for Shiro’s pajamas but they were nowhere to be found. Ah well, no harm in sleeping in his underwear again. It took a while to get comfortable and he wished he had his eye mask. He had fully intended to explore Shiro’s body a little more once he got in bed, but suddenly felt too tired and guilty to do it. Maybe he would be able to in the morning.

With thoughts of a fun morning in mind, Lance drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were far more pleasant that night, filled with heated makeout sessions complimented nicely by heavy petting. He couldn’t really tell who he was making out with but they seemed familiar, likely a fake person cobbled together by his horny mind. The person rolled him onto his side and kissed at his neck, snaking one hand over his chest and combing through his short hair with the other.

Their body was hot against his back, and they continued to worry a patch of skin between his neck and shoulder. It felt so good he let out a quiet moan, which seemed to egg them on. They grinded against his backside, slipping the hand on his chest down his abdomen and straight over his crotch with a pleased hum.

“Shiro,” breathed the person, rubbing their palm against his clothed erection.

Lance’s mind did another stutter as he tried to process why he was being called Shiro. He suddenly realized he was half awake and that revelation pulled him to full consciousness. The last day came rushing back to him as he rolled onto his back to see who had snuck into Shiro’s room to have a good time.

He was not entirely surprised to see Keith staring down at him, face softly illuminated by the teal accent lighting. His expression was unguarded, eyes half lidded with desire. Before Lance could open his mouth to explain anything Keith was kissing him. He intended to fight it, to push Keith away, but it felt great and his body was responding to it like a well-tuned instrument.

Giving in to his instincts Lance kissed back, bringing hands up to delicately frame Keith’s face. Keith’s hand was back on his cock, feeling its shape and slowly stroking it until it ached. Lance couldn’t help but break the kiss for air. When Keith threw the covers back and climbed onto his lap, he knew he had to say something.

“Wait,” gasped Lance grasping Keith’s hips to stop him from grinding. He also noticed Keith was completely naked. Lance stared at his dick for a minute triumphantly realizing his was bigger.

“What?” snapped Keith defiantly grinding a few more times. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I missed you so much. Missed the way your cock feels in-”

“Okay, okay, stop!” shouted Lance, regretting it when hurt flashed across Keith’s face. “I’m not Shiro.”

Keith stared down at him with a puzzled expression. “Of course you are,” he said but a hint of doubt slipped into his tone.

“Wow, Shiro must really be distraught if he forgot to tell you what happened.” Lance shook his head. He shifted and gasped still incredibly turned on. “We had a little mishap on the last planet and somehow...swapped bodies. We’re hoping it’s temporary.”

After a silence that stretched on for what seemed like a long time, Keith finally spoke up. “Lance?” he asked slowly, expression almost cute in its confusion.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Oh thank god,” said Keith continuing to grind. He bent down and resumed kissing Lance’s neck.

“Whoa...hold on! Oooh fuck, that feels amazing.” Lance found himself grinding up to meet the friction without really thinking about it. He wound his hand into Keith’s hair and tugged so he could look him in the eyes. “Didn’t you hear me?”

“Yes, I did, and for the record Shiro and I are not exclusive.” Keith squirmed and hummed again. “Pull harder...ah! Yeah, that’s good.”

“Even if you’re not exclusive, shouldn’t you talk to him about this first?” Lance let go of Keith’s hair when he shifted to remove his underwear. Instead of feeling awkward or panicked, he felt surprisingly calm and of course stupidly aroused.

“No need, you’re on the approved list.” Keith tugged the boxer briefs off Lance’s legs and tossed them onto the floor. “Anything I should know? You wanna top or bottom? We’re pretty versatile so…”

“Approved list? Does that mean you’ve been considering...this?” Lance gestured between them.

“We’ve talked about it.” Keith paused, brows drawing down in thought. “Though, this really is pretty much just fucking Shiro. I should go to your body inste-”

“Oh no you don’t!” said Lance grabbing one of Keith’s arms and yanking him back down against his body. “Don’t you dare leave me hanging after riling me up like this.”

Keith smirked and adjusted himself up so he was once again sitting on Lance’s lap. That time there was no barrier and the skin on skin contact scattered Lance’s thoughts. He latched onto Keith’s hips and pushed up against him mindlessly seeking friction.

Leaning down Keith kissed him again, moaning softly into his mouth. The sound lit his nerves on fire. His prosthetic hand seemed to move of its own accord, sliding to Keith’s ass and cupping the cheek. Keith bit his lip in response, igniting even more nerves.

“This body you’re in,” whispered Keith after kissing his way to Lance’s ear. “It’s surprisingly pliant and responsive. Is your body like that too? I always imagined it was.”

Lance groaned and shifted, hyperaware of every essentially new sensation. “My body-” he started cutting off on a moan when Keith reached between them to stroke his neglected cock.

He barely noticed when the door swished open.

“Hey, Lance, I forgot to mention…” Shiro trailed off when he saw the sight on display before him. “Oh, guess I’m a little late.”

“I’d say your timing is perfect,” said Keith waving him over.

Shiro walked over to the bed and smiled fondly. “I take it you told him,” he said as Keith sat up and grabbed the front of his pajamas.   

Lance watched as Keith tugged his head down and kissed him, or rather, Shiro. It was surreal to watch himself be kissed from outside of his body. Insanely surreal and insanely hot. His dick twitched at the sight and Keith turned his attention back to him.

“You like watching yourself, huh?” He caressed Lance’s chest with a mischievous smirk. “Would you like me to fuck your body while you watch? Or you could fuck me while I fuck you...or you could even fuck yourself.”

Swallowing loudly, Lance opened his mouth and attempted to form coherent words. At that point he was afraid he’d come the second he got his dick into anything and as interesting as it sounded, he wasn’t so sure about fucking himself. “I...uh...well-”

“I’ve got an idea,” said Shiro.

After some instruction everyone got into position. Shiro shucked off the pajama bottoms only and sat at the head of the bed, legs spread wide open and cock jutting out proudly. The covers were spread out under Keith, who was on his elbows and knees before Shiro, ass presented to Lance kneeling behind him.

“Go ahead and stick it right in when you’re ready,” said Shiro lazily pumping Lance’s cock. “He’s usually stretched and ready for me when he sneaks in like this.”

Lance spread Keith’s ass cheeks and tentatively prodded at his hole with his thumb, awed when the digit slipped in easily. “What if I come too early?” he asked finally voicing his concern. “It’s...been a while.”

“Then we’ll wait and you can fuck me again,” said Keith impatiently glancing over his shoulder. “But right now I’m sick of waiting, just do it or I’ll ride the Shiro with your cock.”

While that was also a fantastic idea, Lance wanted to feel what it would be like to use Shiro’s dick. He took the large phallus in hand and pumped it a couple times watching as the foreskin slid a bit over the head then back down again. After teasingly rubbing it between Keith’s cheeks, he lined it up and pushed in.

“Fuuuuuuck, finally.” Keith moaned as he sunk down to rest his head on the mattress.

Lance watched as Shiro’s thick cock slid into Keith, hole stretching tight around it. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out then took a moment to stare at where they were connected. Massaging Keith’s ass he looked up to Shiro who stared back at him with his own eyes as he stroked his cock. Very strange but still very sexy.

“Move,” demanded Keith groping blindly behind him.

Catching Keith’s wrist, Lance put it on his hip as he started to thrust. It didn’t stay there long, force of the movement jerking Keith forward. He scrambled to adjust himself and Shiro smirked, reaching out to pet Keith’s hair. Lance marveled at the tight heat enveloping his cock every time he pushed it back into Keith. It looked entirely too big to fit, but kept sliding in with ease. Running a hand down Keith’s back, he wished he could see his face.

Much to his surprise, Lance managed to hold out longer than he expected and thought maybe Shiro’s stamina was to thank for that. Keith was starting to make noise each time he thrust back into him, little cries and moans slipping from his mouth. When he started to clench around him in intervals, Lance felt his balls tighten in response. Keith pushed back against him and reached between his legs.

“Aaah, Lance, I’m gonna-”

Keith shuddered underneath him, hips nearly collapsing, and Lance held him up as he fucked him through his orgasm. The combination of Keith shamelessly moaning while his insides constricted rhythmically around him pushed Lance over the edge. He groaned, startling slightly at how loud and foreign it sounded, as he stuttered to a stop and emptied deep into Keith.

The force of the orgasm was staggering blanking out everything but raw sensation for a moment. Was it the new body? Was it the chemistry between the two? Had it just been too long? He had no idea, but it felt spectacular with someone he cared about, even if he never expected to care about him in that manner. Not wanting it to be over, he pulled out and pushed back in a few times shivering with little aftershocks of pleasure.

Keith sighed contentedly as Shiro moved closer to him and resumed pumping his cock at a brisk pace. “Want a taste, baby?” he asked.

After nodding, Keith lifted his head and wrapped his lips around Lance’s erection. The angle didn’t offer the best view but Lance saw enough for his cock to give a weak, overstimulated twitch of interest. He let it slide out of Keith who made a muffled noise as his pelvis finally collapsed onto the mattress. Lance moved to get a better view and the sight of Keith enthusiastically sucking his dick blew a few fuses in his brain.

“That’s good, baby, sooo good,” Shiro praised, then gasped. “Okay... _ah_...I’m coming, babe...shiiit...”

Despite a verbal warning, Keith continued to suck the cock like his life depended on it. Shiro’s thighs trembled as he cried out, hands weaving into Keith’s hair. It was the most erotic thing Lance had ever seen, and he watched raptly as his dick slowly slid out of Keith’s mouth. He even went back to lick up some of the come he missed and Lance felt his cock twitch again, attempting to bypass the refractory period.

Shiro praised Keith some more, then called Lance back since he’d moved off the bed. He thoughtfully yanked the soiled cover off causing Keith to flop over against the back wall with an irritated huff. As he crawled onto the mattress Shiro left to get a damp cloth and new blanket. He cleaned both Lance and Keith claiming it was a force of habit, then finally thought to remove the pajama top. The bed was plenty wide enough to accomodate them all and they sandwiched Keith’s smaller frame between them.

“So,” said Lance settling the covers more comfortably over them. He shifted against Keith’s body and noticed he was starting to harden with interest, dick slotting nicely between Keith’s ass cheeks. “What does this make us now?”

“Since we’re obviously all okay with each other, I would say we’re polyamorous,” said Shiro gently rubbing Keith’s arm. He reached over and did the same for his own arm. If it weirded him out he didn’t give any indication.

“Hey...um, are you up for fooling around...with yourself?” asked Lance. At first he thought the idea may be a little too strange, but watching himself be pleasured had flipped a switch.

“It’s like the age old question of would you fuck your clone,” laughed Keith wiggling a bit to tease Lance.

Shiro narrowed his eyes in thought then smiled softly. “Yeah, I think that would be fun.”

“So I guess we’re not going to get much sleep tonight.” Keith pushed himself into a sitting position and tugged at Lance’s arm. “Go take a quick shower, I gotta see this.”

“What if we switched back during?” Lance looked at Shiro wide eyed which caused him to laugh.

“You make the best expressions with my face,” said Shiro now tugging Lance’s arm too. “Hurry up, then! We have to get it while the gettin’s good!”

Okay, so maybe his brain was having an effect on Shiro too. Or he was a bigger goof than Lance gave him credit for.

Lance scrambled clumsily off the bed, temporarily forgetting he was in a larger body, and rushed off to the shower. The night still had many amazing things in store for him and he couldn’t wait to explore them with his new partners.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on my my multifandom main [ghostmoonchild](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/) or VLD side blog [starchildkeith](http://starchildkeith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
